The Piano
by damnmysterytome
Summary: That night while she was trying to sleep, Tara's mind kept falling back on the blonde girl who was singing. She kept hearing the songs over and over again in her mind. She couldn't get the girl out of her mind. requested on tumblr. tareth au.


Tara yawned to herself as she returned from the basement where the rest of the glasses were held. In her half asleep state, she'd dropped a whole tray full of glasses. Luckily there weren't any customers in the bar (that she knew of), that could could have seen that. She would have been horribly embarrassed had someone seen that. And probably fired if her boss saw it.

She walked over to the bar and wiped the glasses down, stacking them in place before getting the broom to clean up the shards and toss them in the trash. She really needed to stop working this late at night, it was not doing her any good.

Tara yawned again and ran a hand over her face before she began to wipe the bar down. It was silent for a few minutes before she began to hear the piano upstairs in the restaurant being played. She frowned, since she was pretty sure that she had locked up the restaurant and was the only one in the building.

"Please not be ghosts, please not be ghosts." Tara said to herself as she walked around the bar and towards the stairs. The door was open, so she obviously hadn't locked it. "Please not ghosts, please not ghosts." She mumbled again before she began to walk up the stairs to the door. She could hear someone singing, a soft beautiful voice.

Tara stopped at the door and poked her head in, seeing a blonde girl sitting at the large black piano in the corner of the room. She recognized the girl, sort of. She'd seen her around in the restaurant, they'd hired her a few weeks ago to play piano during the dinner hour. Tara had thought she'd seen her leave.

She craned her ear so that she could hear what the girl was singing, leaning against the door frame.

_Collecting clothes while you're sleeping_  
_Through your room, I am creeping_  
_Passing hours make it clearer to see_  
_Morning sex is for lovers_

_And you're not in love with me_

Tara's mouth fell open as she heard the lyrics, the songs that she sang during the day were definitely not like that. She smiled softly, listening through the song and into the next. The girls voice was beautiful, Tara couldn't stop listening to it.

That was until the girl stopped playing the music. Tara leaned off the wall and poked her head out, seeing that the girl seemed to be packing herself up to leave. Tara pushed herself off the wall and she walked down the stairs quietly, returning to her spot at the bar.

She heard the girl leave from the fire escape, wondering why she had chose to leave and enter that way, she was an employee and could come in when she needed to. She was sure the owner wouldn't have really minded if she came in to practice piano. Not that the girl needed to practice, she was really good at what she did.

That night while she was _trying _to sleep, Tara's mind kept falling back on the blonde girl who was singing. She kept hearing the songs over and over again in her mind. She couldn't get the girl out of her mind. Which Tara found strange because all of her ex girlfriends and girls that she had crushes on were all brunette.

* * *

The next few nights, Tara waited to hear the girl singing again. And the next few nights, the girl wasn't there. Didn't show up for work, either. Tara kept an eye out.

She was growing more and more frustrated, she wanted to hear the girl sing again, she wanted to see the girl, know the girl to the voice. It was driving her insane. She was barely sleeping, was barely doing anything aside from looking for the girl.

* * *

One of the nights she was working alone, Tara snuck upstairs and got into the managers office, looking through the records to find the girls records. Her name was Beth Greene and she actually lived in the same apartment building as Tara. She was still working at the restaurant, she just had several days off in a row.

* * *

When Tara locked up, she returned back to her apartment building, she actually found herself on a different floor than the one she lived on. She was on the fifth floor, the floor where Beth lived.

"What am I even doing here?" She asked to herself, standing in front of the door. She walked away from the door and began to walk towards the stairs, then she stopped and turned back around to Beth's door.

Tara did this several times until she finally gave into her urges and knocked on the door several times. When she didn't get an answer the first time, she knocked again. With no answer, Tara sighed and turned around to walk down the hallway, but she was interrupted by the door behind her opening up.

"Hello?"

Tara turned back around and saw Beth looking at her, she recognized the blonde hair. She was even prettier than she imagined. She stared for a few moments, not realizing that she was silent. In her mind she was talking.

"Can I help you? Do you need me to call someone?" She asked.

Tara laughed softly. "Um, no. We… We work at the same place, well kind of. You work up in the restaurant and I work down in the bar, I'm the bartender. And one night you were there practicing and singing and I was listening outside the door like a total creep but ever since that moment, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it or your voice or you and…" Tara rambled, looking at Beth. Beth was staring at her like she was a crazy person, but she did look a bit flattered. "You look freaked out so I'm going to go back upstairs to my apartment and I'll never come back again, I promise." Tara said, turning around to walk away from her.

"Wait!" Beth called after her, stepping outside of her apartment. Tara turned around to look at her, relieved that Beth was no longer looking at her like she was a crazy person. "Do you want to come in? I'm finishing up a new song… I wouldn't mind a fresh ear to it."

Tara smiled to herself and bit down on her bottom lip. "I'd love that. I'm Tara, by the way."

"Beth… But I somehow think you know that." Beth said as she allowed Tara into her apartment.


End file.
